


Ops, I did it again

by Fede_nella_Luna



Series: Dillo con una canzone [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rod Stewart night, Song fic, or any country with underage sex laws, post s3a, sequel of 'sing it', underage if you're american
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_nella_Luna/pseuds/Fede_nella_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ha finalmente un ragazzo, ma ancora non ha avuto modo di divertersi molte, molte volte. In tantissime posizioni. L'unica cosa che può fare è cercare una canzone per farlo capitolare.<br/>-seguito di Sing It-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ops, I did it again

**Ops, I did it again**

 

Qualche settimana era passata dalla famosa notte karaoke. Derek e Stiles più di una volta erano stati sorpresi a pomiciare dallo Sceriffo, che ogni volta ripeteva la stessa pantomina: scuoteva la testa nella loro direzione, si voltava verso il licantropo e gli ricordava - con voce dolce e minacciosa - che ora nella sua pistola c’erano anche dei proiettili all’aconito, e che non avrebbe avuto problemi a nascondere il cadavere.

Per questo motivo, Stiles riteneva che l’unica persona da incolpare per la sua mancanza di vita sessuale propriamente detta fosse suo padre. Infatti, Derek continuava a rifiutarsi di andare a letto con lui - o anche solo a scendere a _sud dell’Equatore_ \- finché  non avesse compiuto diciotto anni, per non dare allo Sceriffo alcun motivo per mettere in atto le sue minacce. La frustrazione sessuale accumulata in quegli anni dall’umano adolescente veniva quindi ora resa ancora più prepotente dal fattore ‘avere ma non potere’, quando Stiles stesso ben sapeva che quella del padre non era altro che una recita. Di fatto, lo Sceriffo semplicemente adorava il fatto di poter minacciare il ‘ragazzo’ di suo figlio, dato che era la prima volta che aveva tale possibilità. Ma come farlo capire a quel testardo del suo _ragazzo_?!

 

*_*_*

 

Mentre si lamentava per l’ennesima volta con Scott della situazione, fu l’amico stesso a fornire a Stiles la soluzione. Interrompendo l’ennesimo monologo dell’umano, l’Alfa si girò verso di lui, dicendogli “Perché non provi a farlo capitolare usando una canzone, come hai fatto l’altra volta?”

Stiles rimase a fissare qualche secondo il suo migliore amico, osservandolo come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, per poi scoppiare a ridere, stritolando Scott in un abbraccio degno di una piovra. “Sei il miglior Alfa e amico di questo mondo, non lasciare mai che qualcuno ti dica il contrario!” esclamò gioioso l’umano, pensando già a quale canzone sarebbe stata adatta per lo scopo. Il licantropo si limitò a scuotere la testa divertito, felice di aver aiutato l’amico a risolvere il problema. Lasciando finalmente andare Scott, Stiles iniziò a correre verso la Jeep, urlando a pieni polmoni “Ti meriti un premio! Chiama Allison! O Isaac! O tutti e due!”

 

*_*_*

 

I-pod pronto in una mano, una busta nell’altra, Stiles scese dalla Jeep ed entrò nel loft. Dentro, come previsto, vi trovò solo Cora. La ragazza lo fissò con uno sguardo interrogativo, a cui l’umano rispose con un ghigno “Stanotte è la notte!*”

La mora si limitò a mormorare un “Era ora! Non potevo più sopportare tutta quella tensione sessuale irrisolta!”, afferrò la sua giacca di pelle e sparì nella notte.

Il ragazzo ridacchiò, salendo la scala a chiocciola, diretto verso la camera di Derek. Posizionò sull’apposito scomparto dello stereo il suo I-pod, selezionò la canzone che aveva preparato apposta per quel momento, e la mise in pausa prima che potesse partire. Quindi, si preparò.

Mentre progettava il piano si era più volte chiesto come si sarebbe dovuto presentare agli occhi del licantropo, in modo che tutto andasse a buon fine: completamente nudo, o vestito di tutto punto? Nel dubbio, aveva fatto l’unica cosa possibile. Aveva chiamato Lydia Martin, la più bella, elegante e sexy banshee del mondo. Quando la rossa era stata resa partecipe del piano e del dubbio amletico del giovane umano,  aveva subito trovato la perfetta soluzione – un compromesso. Perciò, Stiles aprì la busta che aveva portato con sé, tirandone fuori un paio di boxer neri **molto** aderenti (scoprire che nei dintorni di Beacon Hills ci fosse un negozio di lingerie maschile e femminile era stato a dir poco _sconvolgente_ ) e una camicia bianca ( _“Sì, Lyds, è 100% cotone, ho controllato!”_ ). Velocemente, si tolse i vestiti che aveva con sé, riponendoli nella busta, e andò nel bagno. Posò la busta accanto al lavandino, aprì l’acqua nella doccia per farla scaldare e, poco dopo, vi si infilò dentro.

Lydia era stata assolutamente categorica sul fatto che avrebbe dovuto indossare i vestiti solo e soltanto dopo una doccia, asciugandosi il minimo necessario. Quando aveva chiesto il perché di questo dettaglio, la ragazza si era limitata a chiedergli “Vuoi che Derek capitoli, senza se né ma?”

“È per questo che ti ho chiamato.”

“E allora fai esattamente come ti ho detto” aveva ribattuto la rossa, chiudendogli il telefono in faccia.

Chiudendo il rubinetto della doccia, Stiles afferrò un asciugamano e se lo tamponò frettolosamente sul corpo, esattamente come gli era stato ordinato. Tornò in camera da letto e indossò i vestiti che aveva preparato ed evitò di guardarsi allo specchio, per paura di farsi venire dubbi inutili che lo avrebbero solamente distratto. _Coraggio, Stilinski,_ si incitò mentalmente, _tutto andrà bene e stanotte avrai ciò che desideri._

*_*_*

 

Derek aprì la porta scorrevole che conduceva all’interno del loft, e subito i suoi sensi di lupo presero nota del fatto che in casa c’era il battito di un solo cuore e che non era quello della sorella. Questo battito era leggermente aritmico, un po’ più veloce del normale, e il licantropo ne aveva memorizzato il ritmo da mesi ormai. _Stiles,_ pensò, _cosa ci fa qui? Mi aveva detto che stasera non potevamo vederci._

Se l’umano aveva deciso di fargli una sorpresa, non sarebbe stato certo il moro a lamentarsi. In quelle poche settimane in cui erano ufficialmente diventati una coppia, Derek aveva  imparato ad amare i piccoli gesti che il ragazzo gli donava tutti i giorni: un abbraccio, un bacio, uno sguardo. Amava passare pomeriggi interi, giornate a volte, semplicemente a chiacchierare con lui o a vedere un film insieme, oppure semplicemente seduti silenziosamente l’uno accanto all’altro. Desiderava anche fare l’amore con lui, desiderava poter percorrere ogni centimetro di quella pelle chiara con le sue labbra, tracciando infiniti percorsi tra quei piccoli nei che sapeva essere sparsi lungo tutto il suo corpo. Sapeva che Stiles lo voleva tanto quanto lui, ma non voleva rischiare che le minacce dello Sceriffo diventassero reali, e non voleva mettere il ragazzo in una posizione difficile con il proprio padre.

Mentre questi pensieri gli affollavano la testa, aveva iniziato a dirigersi automaticamente verso la scala e la sua stanza, da dove sentiva provenire il battito dell’umano. Senza guardare, si tolse la giacca di pelle e la lanciò sul divano, risalendo i gradini due alla volta. Arrivato quasi di fronte alla camera, sentì delle note provenire dallo stereo e il battito del suo ragazzo accelerare. Incuriosito, spalancò la porta e rimase senza fiato.

Stiles era sdraiato su un fianco, un avambraccio poggiato sul letto per sostenere in alto il busto, con una gamba distesa e l’altra leggermente piegata. Addosso aveva solamente una camicia bianca, aperta, da cui si lasciavano intravedere degli addominali leggermente scolpiti, e un paio di boxer neri, che poco lasciavano all’immaginazione, e che contrastavano con le lunghe gambe chiare. I capelli erano umidi, segno di una doccia recente, e delle goccioline d’acqua si facevano strada lungo il viso del ragazzo. Una in particolare attirò l’attenzione di Derek: una piccola, minuscola gocciolina che dalla guancia scese morbidamente fino ad arrestarsi sulle labbra dell’umano, che di riflesso se le leccò per eliminarla. Il licantropo fu certo in quel momento che tutti i neuroni del suo cervello erano bruciati, lasciando dietro di sé una distesa di desiderio. Un barlume di lucidità cercò di farsi strada, tentando di ricordare al moro tutti i motivi per cui non poteva ancora toccare Stiles, ma anche quello andò a farsi benedire non appena Derek si rese conto che il suo ragazzo stava cantando, in sincronia con la musica:

 

_“If you want my body and_[you think I’m sexy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hphwfq1wLJs)  
Come on sugar let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on honey tell me so  
Tell me so baby”

 

Come avrebbe potuto dire di no al suo ragazzo, quando lo invitava con _quelle parole_ e _quella voce_?

Senza pensare oltre, Derek si tolse velocemente la maglia che portava, gettandola via, e fece fare la stessa fine ai suoi pantaloni. Stiles nel frattempo lo guardava come un bambino che avesse ricevuto il più bel regalo di Natale del mondo. Fu quell’espressione a far sì che il licantropo scattasse in avanti, afferrando il ragazzo e sbattendolo sul materasso, intrappolandolo sotto di sé. L’umano afferrò il viso del moro e avvicinando le proprie labbra all’orecchio dell’altro sussurrò “Che orecchie grandi che hai”

Derek decise di stare al suo gioco, e rispose, ricambiando il favore all’altro passando le labbra sul contorno dell’orecchio  “È per sentirti meglio.”

Con gli occhi pieni di malizia e desiderio, Stiles continuò “Che occhi grandi che hai”

“È per guardati meglio” replicò il licantropo, togliendo la camicia all’umano e ammirando finalmente la distesa di muscoli non possenti ma ben definiti. Ma ancora non poteva vedere tutto ciò che l’altro aveva da offrire,e per questo decise di togliergli anche i boxer, mentre il castano sembrava essere arrivato alla stessa conclusione e gli stava abbassando a sua volta i boxer.  Prima che il moro potesse fare qualsiasi qualcosa, Stiles gli afferrò nuovamente il viso e, fissandolo negli occhi, concluse “Che denti grandi che hai”

“È per **mangiarti** meglio” sussurrò Derek, avventandosi sulle labbra piene dell’altro, letteralmente divorandolo e facendolo gemere. Le mani dell’umano si spostarono sulle sue spalle, stringendole e costringendo il licantropo a stendersi sul corpo sotto di sé, senza più neanche un centimetro d’aria a separarli. Il movimento portò a contatto le loro erezioni, facendo uscire un gemito ad entrambi. Derek sapeva che né lui né Stiles sarebbero resistiti a lungo in queste condizioni, e quindi senza pensarci su due volte fece scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi, mandandolo a stringere i due membri insieme, e facendo sì che l’umano si inarcasse verso di lui. Con movimenti rapidi e decisi portò entrambi all’orgasmo, che li lasciò sconvolti e senza fiato, incapaci di formare un pensiero coerente.

Stiles aveva l’espressione estatica di colui che ha trovato il Nirvana, e l’espressione di Derek non era da meno. Stendendosi di fianco al ragazzo, il licantropo prese un lembo del lenzuolo e li ripulì entrambi, per poi lasciar cadere la stoffa e impegnare le sue mani in un passatempo più interessante, come quello di tracciare infiniti percorsi tra i nei disseminati sulle braccia dell’umano. Il quale iniziò a strusciarsi contro di lui come un gatto, ad occhi socchiusi e in pace con il mondo. Le coccole durarono a lungo, lasciando Derek con uno Stiles insolitamente quieto e rilassato.

Fu tempo dopo, quando le mani del licantropo disegnavano leggere spirali sulla schiena dell’umano, che quest’ultimo sembrò ritrovare il dono della parola. “Vedo che il piano ha funzionato alla perfezione, o quasi” disse il castano, felice di aver almeno avuto un assaggio di ciò che tanto disperatamente voleva.

“Quasi?” domandò inarcando un sopracciglio il moro, spostando la propria attenzione e le proprie mani sul torace del più giovane.

Stiles sospirò, godendosi le carezze. “Avere finalmente una mano diversa dalla mia a masturbarmi è stato fantastico, non dico di no, ma miravo a qualcosa di _più_ ” esclamò, guardando il proprio ragazzo e mettendo su il broncio. Derek per tutta risposta ridacchiò, facendo sì che il castano si indispettisse sempre di più, e poi si sollevò, mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle gambe dell’altro. “Chi ha detto che la serata è già finita?” ribatté malizioso, “Ho solo fatto in modo che entrambi potremo goderci l’esperienza molto più a lungo” concluse, facendo salire a mille il battito dell’umano, che non vedeva l’ora di continuare con il secondo round.

Il licantropo si alzò, scendo dal letto per aprire il cassetto del comodino, da cui prelevò il lubrificante, gettandolo sulle lenzuola, e sollevando la scatola dei profilattici. Prima che potesse estrarne uno, però, la voce di Stiles lo interruppe “Andiamo dai, quelli non servono! Io sono vergine, tu sei immune a qualsiasi malattia e non rischi di mettermi incinto…giusto? O c’è qualcosa che mi devi dire?” domandò sarcastico.

Derek non riuscì a far a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo, mentre rimetteva a posto la scatola e ritornava sul letto “Solo una: spero che tu abbia detto a tuo padre che non saresti tornato a casa a dormire.” Nominare lo Sceriffo, però, fece tornare in mente al moro tutti i motivi per cui aveva deciso di non fare ciò che stava per fare, ma prima che potesse ripensarci il castano esclamò “Certo che glielo’ho detto! Si è pure messo a ridere il bastardo, dato che sa perfettamente che è colpa della sua recita se sono ancora vergine!”

Quelle parole lasciarono il licantropo basito “Recita?”

“Sì, quella scenetta che fa ogni volta che ci becca a pomiciare, la fa solo perché finalmente ha qualcuno da minacciare senza problemi, per puro divertimento! Anche se penso che lo farebbe seriamente se tu mi facessi del male, o gliene dessi un serio mot…” iniziò a dire Stiles, prima di essere interrotto dalle labbra del suo ragazzo, che ancora una volta sembrava aver intenzione di divorarlo.

Accantonando la ‘questione Sceriffo’, l’umano si concentrò solamente sul presente e su quelle labbra fantastiche, aggrappandosi alla schiena Derek e costringendolo a mettersi supino, mentre il castano gli sedeva sopra a cavalcioni. Con una delle mani afferrò la bottiglia di lubrificante, aprendola e versandone un po’ sulla mano in attesa del licantropo. Il moro se lo spalmò bene sulle dita, e avvicinò l’indice al perineo del ragazzo, tracciandolo piano prima di spingere la falange all’interno, con estrema lentezza. Sopra di lui, Stiles grugnì all’intrusione, contraendo i muscoli. Per cercare di farlo rilassare, Derek si tirò su a sedere, e iniziò a baciare e succhiare ogni centimetro di pelle che gli capitava davanti, lasciando segni violacei soprattutto sul collo. _Lui è mio,_ pensò il licantropo, _e tutti lo devono sapere._ L’umano si mordeva le labbra, cercando di non far uscire i gemiti, ma quando il moro iniziò a succhiare il suo collo abbandonò ogni resistenza e iniziò a mormorare frasi senza senso intervallate da ‘Derek’ e ‘O mio Dio’. Nel frattempo, grazie alla distrazione fornita da Derek, i muscoli del castano si erano rilassati, permettendo così al licantropo di spingere dentro il primo dito, poi un secondo e un terzo man a mano che il corpo si abituava alla nuova presenza.

Il moro stava per infilare il quarto dito, quando Stiles lo bloccò, con voce rotta dal piacere “Basta. Voglio te. Ho _bisogno_ di te. **Prendimi, dannazione!** ” quasi urlò, disperato. Senza pensarci oltre, Derek tolse le dita e prese di nuovo la bottiglietta, prendendo un po’ liquido e spalmandolo sulla propria erezione. Afferrò la schiena dell’umano e lo stese sulle lenzuola, ribaltando le loro posizioni, prima di avvicinare la punta del proprio membro all’apertura del castano, e iniziò a spingere piano. Il ragazzo gemette, soprattutto di dolore, e il moro iniziò di nuovo a tempestarlo di baci per distrarlo, mentre lentamente si faceva strada in lui. Quando arrivò in fondo si fermò, lasciando che il corpo di Stiles si abituasse a lui.

Dopo qualche minuto, che sembrò durare un’eternità, il castano gli fece segno di andare avanti con la testa, e Derek iniziò a spingere lento. Man a mano che le spinte si facevano sempre più frequenti e rapide, i gemiti dell’umano ricominciarono, stavolta di puro piacere. Quando, all’ennesima spinta, il licantropo cambiò leggermente angolo, sentì Stiles urlare, “Oddio sì oddio sì Derek ti prego continua lì esattamente lì…ommiodio!” Il moro capì che aveva trovato la prostrata del ragazzo, e continuò a spingere, sempre più veloce, ormai non più neanche minimamente delicato, e l’orgasmo dell’umano arrivò inesorabile, spargendo il liquido bianco tra i loro corpi, facendolo urlare di piacere. I muscoli si contrassero intorno all’erezione di Derek, che dopo un paio di spinte venne, mordendo il collo di Stiles, lì dove c’era uno dei suoi marchi. Ricadde sul letto, facendo attenzione ad evitare il corpo del più giovane, e si gustò l’ondata di pace che lo avvolse. Con un braccio circondò le spalle del castano, avvicinandoselo contro e girandolo in modo che la sua testa si posasse sul torace del licantropo. L’umano aveva un’espressione di perfetta beatitudine, gli occhi chiusi e un sorriso enorme. Senza curarsi del casino che avevano combinato, Derek afferrò le lenzuola e le posò sopra i loro corpi. Accarezzò lentamente la schiena di Stiles, facendo sì che l’altro cominciasse  ad addormentarsi. Ma prima che il sonno attirasse l’umano completamente tra le sue spire, quest’ultimo sentì il moro cantare, insieme alla canzone che era ripartita per l’ennesima volta in sottofondo:

 

_“Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining  
They got each other neither ones complaining”_

***riferimento gratuito ad un’altra canzone di Rod Stewart, _Tonight’s The Night_.**

**Author's Note:**

> Salve gente! Questo è il seguito di Sing It, e non ho scuse per averlo creato (a parte la mia mente perversa). Detto ciò, la canzone usata in questo caso è “Do ya think I’m sexy?” di Rod Stewart (e sì, sono una fan dei classici, dagli anni 60 in giù conosco un casino di roba, soprattutto tendente al rock). Dato che è la prima lemon che scrivo nella mia vita, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, e soprattutto se non ho combinato un disastro. Ringrazio come sempre con tutto il cuore la mia stupenda beta, Illucesco, che mi impedisce di scrivere cavolate – I <3 U dear!
> 
> A presto, L.


End file.
